


Not Fast Enough

by NM120805



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Episode: s02e01 Broken, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NM120805/pseuds/NM120805
Summary: What if, when the curse was broken, and a mob went to Regina's house, the Charmings, or more importantly Emma, weren't fast enough to save her?





	Not Fast Enough

**EMMA POV**  
  
Archie yelled out, "There you are. Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're gonna kill her!"

Kill Regina? No! They can't do that!

"Great, let's watch," Leroy said with an excited tone in his voice. Shut up, Leroy. What the hell do you know?

"No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong." Archie said firmly. "He's right," Henry said. He turned to me and said with terror in his voice. "Please. She's still my mom."

I turned to Mary Margaret and said, "We have to stop them."

I turned in the direction of the mansion and started running. As I ran I had all of my thoughts running through my head. I love Regina. I don't think I could handle it if she died. Was this how she felt when Daniel died? Gods, now I know how she felt.

* * *

 

**OVER AT THE MANSION**

**REGINA POV**

No! The curse was broken. Henry is going to leave me. Leave me and go to Ms. Swan. Emma Swan, with her emerald green eyes, and her blonde hair that looks like pure sunlight. Why? Why did I have to fall in love with my enemy? After this, Emma and Henry will both surely want to kill me. I suppose it is a poetic fate.

The Evil Queen killed by the only two people she ever loved.

As I thought about this tears poured down my face.

After a few minutes of crying, I heard voices and footsteps outside of my door.

"Come out your majesty!" I recognized the voice as Whale.

"Come on. You're not a coward are you?"

They must have come to kill me. I wonder if Emma and Henry are in the crowd forming outside of my door.

"Open up!" Whale said as he began banging on my front door.

No one loves me and everyone thinks that I am evil, so I suppose if I had died, whoever dealt the final blow would be rewarded.

"Open up or we're coming in!"

However, if I am going to go out, why not go out with a bang.

I opened the door with a smirk and said, "Can I help you?"

"That smirk isn't gonna last forever, Regina. You took everything from us. And now..."

I cut him off and said, "What? Now you're gonna kill me?"

I wanted him to. Gods, I wanted to die.

"Eventually. But first, you need to suffer."

He pulled me out of my house and pushed me against one of the columns outside. As he did this, he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket.

* * *

 

**BOTH POV**

As the Charmings and their friends ran up to the mansion, Whale plunged the knife into Regina's stomach with a sadistic grin on his face.

"I hope you got what you wanted, Your Majesty," he whispered in her ear.

"NO!"

A scream was heard across the entire lawn.

Emma ran up to Whale, grabbed him off of Regina, and pushed him aside. She grabbed Regina into her arms and said, "Regina! No, please don't leave me."

Tears were falling down her face.

"Please. I love you."

Regina could feel Whale being pushed off of her. She registered someone, Emma maybe, talking to her and pulling her into her arms.

"You love me?" She croaked with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes. Yes, Regina, I love you. Please don't die I love you."

As her eyes began to close, and her life began to slip away, she said her last words.

"I love you too Emma. You and Henry."

Then, the Queen was gone


End file.
